


i'd be lyin if i said i didn't miss you

by bluebluewater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But don't let me stop you, Don't worry, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suicide Attempt, Talk of Suicide, can be seen as sans/grillby, felt that was worth mentioning lmao, go nuts, oh they're on the surface btw, or it can just be platonic, prepare for bad, sorry lol, tags are everywhere, the soriel can definately be platonic if you want tho, the soriel is only mentioned, they cuddle tho ;3, you know what i don't know how you're gonna see the sansby as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluewater/pseuds/bluebluewater
Summary: sans doesn't call grillby for weeks. then he does.





	i'd be lyin if i said i didn't miss you

Sans hasn’t been picking up his phone in days. Grillby was past the point of worry. Of course, sans sometimes got in moods where he would ignore everyone, but it had been weeks at this point, and it certainly didn’t help that Papyrus was dodging the issue as well. Everyone was worried about sans, but his brother kept insisting he was fine. 

That’s why Grillby sat alone at his dining room table, the only light coming from him, staring at his half eaten meal. The bar was still open downstairs, but as the week went on, he got more and more frazzled until his employees demanded they take over for a little bit. 

Sighing, the man took another bite of his food. He looked out the single window in his kitchen, over the practically empty street. It was always empty at this time of night. The only people out and about were currently in his bar. The buildings were cold and silent across the street, casting looming shadows over everything.

His phone rang.

He startled as it broke the silence with loud rings, staring at it in a sort of shock for a moment before picking it up from where it had been resting beside his plate. Checking the caller ID, he gasped, hurrying to answer it.

“Hello?” Grillby asked, a hopeful waver in his voice. It was completely silent on the other end, and he was afraid sans would hang up.

Then came the quiet, “hey.” Grillby almost starting crying right then and there.

“sans! Where- where have you been? Papyrus hasn’t said anything and you haven’t been answering my calls or texts and I just-” he realized he had in fact started crying a little when a sob choked him off. “Are you okay?”

“yeah- uhm… jeez now I feel even worse...” he trailed off again and Grillby shook his head, asking in a small voice,

“sans, can I come see you? Please?”

“….yeah. sure grillbz. i’m uh, i’m at the hospital.” 

 

When Grillby neared the room, through the glass he saw the skeleton brothers, but most importantly, he saw sans.

The smaller skeleton was laid on his back staring up at the ceiling with a vacant expression, clad in a hospital gown. Papyrus was sitting by his bedside, chatting his nonexistent ears off, but anyone could tell he was a bundle of nervous energy at this point. Sometimes Papyrus only talked because sans didn’t want the silence. 

Steeling himself, Grillby opened the door. The two skeletons looked up at him - both looked nervous. Glancing at sans, Papyrus stood, very quickly announced he was going to grab dinner for everyone, then left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Aside from the initial glance, it seemed sans couldn’t look directly at Grillby. Instead his hazy eyelights were directed to the hospital blankets covering his legs. His hands were folded over his lap, and he was hunched over as Grillby walked closer to him. He was wearing a magic restraining bracelet. 

“...sans?” he had calmed himself down enough on the taxi ride over to fall back into his normal, quiet register. “What….happened?”

sans didn’t say anything for several minutes, probably thinking that if he continued to not answer, Grillby would give up and leave. Unfortunately for him, that wasn’t going to happen.

“sans.” He prompted again, this time, a little more firmly. Sitting down in the chair Papyrus had previously occupied, he reached a hand out to touch the skeleton’s shoulder before hesitating. “is it…..is it ok if I touch you?” sans shrugged, and Grillby brought him toward his chest. Immediately sans latched onto his soft shirt, burying his face in his warm neck. He wasn’t crying, but he was certainly tense, and slightly shaking, so Grillby rubbed his back, whispering what he hoped were soothing remarks.

“It’s ok now...sans….. whatever happened….. there are people to help, ok?” sans nodded in the crook of his neck, bringing his arms to wrap around his middle. They stayed like that for several long moments, the only movements where Grillby’s flickering flames and sans’ deep, unnecessary breaths. 

“heh heh… sorry.” sans snuffled quietly, rubbing his face slowly against his shoulder. “i, uh, didn’t really want to talk to anyone. ever. it’s just… pretty embarrassing, y’know?” 

“….no,” Grillby admitted. “Can you please tell me what happened?” 

“heh, you’re uh, pretty lucky. Papyrus convinced me to finally, uh… man up and call you…. i really didn’t want to.” He was avoiding the question at this point, they both knew it. Grillby’s only answer was a soft squeeze, and sans sighed his shoulders slumping. “wow i missed you.”

“…..i missed you too. Very much.” he gave another squeeze and sans sighed. 

“welp, guess i can’t really avoid it at this point, huh? i uh, had a breakdown awhile ago, and made some….not very smart decisions…” 

“I figured that much...” Grillby ran his hand along his spine again. “Are you ok now?” 

“uh, i guess. i’ve been in here for awhile, and i just feel kinda numb so.. i think they’re actually slipping me a small amount of sedative. that’s probably why.” sans’ shrug felt confined in the flame’s arms. 

“It was….that bad?” Grillby asked tentatively.

“heh...yeah… it was definitely not pretty. i mean, i just feel bad for putting papyrus through that, y’know. and uh, you, and the others…. but. mostly papyrus. he had to drag me here by himself.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, for both of you,” he was pretty much at a loss of what to say. It just felt good to hold sans again. 

“yeah. can’t wait to get back home. i also, kinda. don’t want to go back home. everything’s just gonna be… difficult.” he sighed.

“At least for awhile,” Grillby agreed. “…..have you told Toriel where you are yet? She’s very worried too.” 

sans tensed. “uh, no. i just. she’s gonna cry and i’m not ready for that…i wouldn’t be able to-” he cut himself off. “yeah.”

“I get it, don’t worry,” he assured him. “Just give yourself a little more time to heal, if you need it...”

“yeah. baby sans needs his rest,” he said with a tired chuckle. Grillby smiled. “hey. you should come lay down with me.” sans mumbled against his shoulder. “my joints are getting kinda stiff.” 

Wordlessly, Grillby stood and sans scooted to the edge of the bed, moving the covers up to pat the mattress. Worming his way in, Grillby threw the blankets sans offered him over himself, just this one time. He usually shoved the covers between them (having blankets on him gave him a pins-and-needles feeling) but neither of them wanted to be even slightly separated at the moment. One of sans’ hands went to grip back onto his shirt, the other one, the one with the bracelet on, wrapped around his waist. Grillby could feel the press of the band on his back. 

“….how long do you have to keep that on for?” he asked. sans remained loose against him. 

“until ‘m off suicide watch. keeps me from, uh, summoning my soul n stuff.” 

“It’s for the best, then...”

“’s still annoying.”

“I HAVE FOOD!” Papyrus burst into the room, making both of them jump.

**Author's Note:**

> title is based off the song 'I'm Tired & I Hate This Song (Don't go)' by Cyberbully Mom Club <3
> 
>  
> 
> do you know how annoying it is to go back and turn all the 'I's into 'i's for sans' text. i hate it.


End file.
